


A Discussion of Methods and Means

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Established Relationship, Other, Platonic Relationships, or maybe it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kate and Sarah meet to discuss UNIT and moving forward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/gifts).



"You don't approve of our methodology," Kate said, standing by the window and looking out at the rain coming down. 

"I did not say that. But it would not be the first time. I found your father's incarnation of UNIT frightful in its methods as well," Sarah told her. She sat at the table with a hot mug of tea to warm her hands. "However, I will, unwillingly, concede that you manage to contain the fright that comes with our more violent visitors in a more believable manner."

"If we had—"

"No." Sarah looked over at Kate just as the other woman looked her way. "Mr. Smith trusts me to keep him safe. K-9 is my friend. And Luke is my son."

"Albeit by very interesting means," Kate stated. "On all three members of your family, not including the ones who aid and abet your own alien experiences." She left the window and came to sit at the table with Sarah, sighing. "You have resources, contacts in the greater universe that could help us better keep Earth safe, Sarah. Why are you set against joining forces?"

The older woman sipped her tea, considering her answer very carefully. "I respected your father, even if I did not agree with him all of the time. I respected the Doctor, and certainly did not approve of his manners at all times. In watching them, and in the contacts I have had with others, I feel it best to have different people working from different methods on this matter," she finally answered. "And, when traps are laid for UNIT, I seem to be overlooked," she added, with a small smile.

"As when the Slitheen tried to invade, and eliminated many of our experts," Kate acknowledged. 

"Exactly."

Kate settled in her chair a bit, merely appraising Sarah Jane Smith with all of her ability to fathom the source of a problem or the heart of a person.

"May we call on you if we have no clear solution?"

Sarah nodded. "As long as you make it clear when it is your professional persona calling. I won't allow these afternoons if I come to believe you are trying to finesse me from the personal side."

Kate reached out across the table, and Sarah rested her hand on the younger woman's in answer.

"You have my word, on my father's honor, as I believe that goes further with you."

Sarah squeezed the graceful fingers in hers. "I'm slowly learning where you have drawn your boundaries. And you are learning mine. I believe we can make this work without invoking the Brigadier's shade."

"I rather hope so," Kate agreed.


End file.
